ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
I-76
Interstate 76 is the first toll road in the current series of the Ultimate Driving Universe. This Interstate route runs east - west from Nomtauk, NY (on Alan Island) to north of Masonsville, Maryland. Currently, the Delaware section is playable, and a link to Alan Island and in the future, Harriston I-76 is also known as the Mid-Atlantic Tollway, as it is the only toll route in the area and includes the Alan Sound Bridge and Tunnel. I-76 in Delaware In Delaware, I-76 runs through Westover Islands and Odessa. It is the only freeway in Westover Islands, not counting US 40 since it is just a divided highway between Westover and Newark. Toll booths can be found on all entrances from surface roads to I-76. The toll is $5/vehicle and free for users with UltiPass (free tolls pass). I-76 also crosses the Rick Astley Bridge between Kensington and South Beach, this section is 3 lanes each direction with lane control lights. The west end of the Rick Astley Bridge used to be the western terminus of the tollway, with a toll plaza at a set of traffic lights. I-76 has since been continued into Odessa to connect the game into the UDU. The former terminus at DE 12, along with the toll plaza were removed with the rebuild of South Beach and reconfigured as an interchange (signs hinted at this back in 2015 by stating "temporary end of I-76"). On the east end, Cape Henlopen used to be the terminus, with I-76 going directly into the national park's parking lot after passing through a tunnel. Warning signs could be found approaching the parking lot. Eventually, in mid-2017, this was reconfigured to an interchange with US 40 inside Cape Henlopen State Park to connect with the Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel. The speed limit in this section was originally 60 mph (97 km/h) but increased to 75 mph (120 km/h) once the HBBT portion was added. When the Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel portion was first conceived, it was placed in a separate game. This section, concurrent with US 40 passes Angler Island, a national wildlife refuge about 0.5 mi (0.8 km) east of Cape Henlopen before curving to a north-south route over Harriston Bay. Bridge sections (above water) have a speed limit of 70 mph (112 km/h) and tunnel sections have a speed limit of 60 mph (97 km/h). Tunnel sections are not divided and passing is not permitted in the tunnel. You may have to drive at high speeds (especially heavier ones) downhill to drive safely back up from the bottom of the tunnel (speeds in excess of 120 mph (197 km/h) are possible with the throttle released while going downhill in a large vehicle, so maintain control of your vehicle). At each tunnel portal, a switchback is available for you to pull over safely and/or turn around. In emergencies such as a closure, they are used to turn vehicles around. Caution: Leave room between you and other vehicles inside tunnel sections and slow down if you follow a heavy vehicle driving uphill. Heavy vehicles should activate hazard lights if driving slowly uphill. Do not stop in a tunnel for any reason unless you cannot make it up the hill. The tollway ends at a plaza north of the New York/Delaware state line in Nomtauk, NY where a service center that includes a gas station along with a spawn and a car dealership can be found on the southbound side. The road then continues north as a divided highway to connect with I-80 as US 40 in the future. Expansion Developer TwentyTwoPilots announced that I-76 will be connected to Harriston, when the Harriston Bay Bridge and Tunnel section of I-76 opens sometime in late January 2018. I-76 is also concurrent with US 40 in the HBBT section as shown in the exit list. The tunnel was opened with the Dodge update to Westover Islands, originally only in the HBBT map. This added another 6 miles (10 km) of road to I-76, making it the longest playable freeway in the UDU as of February 2, 2018 along with a second state line. Eastern Terminus North of the toll plaza in Nomtauk, NY (believed to be on Alan Island), I-76 officially ends even though no signs exist to state this. There are also no signs to remind you that you are crossing the state line (they may be added soon). The road continues north to an interchange with I-80 where you must exit for US 40 or to I-80, which is yet to be added to the Westover Islands map. The eastern terminus is expected to also have some surface interchanges to accommodate US 40 and some other roads in the Nomtauk area. Category:Freeways of Ultimate Driving: Universe Category:Interstates in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Tollways in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Roads in the Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Delaware Highway Length The whole highway length is roughly 14 miles (22 km) as of the 2018 map extension update; connecting all of South Beach on the west end to the toll station on the east end, currently.